vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Visitor History
Few written accounts remain of the early events of Sirius IV, since the majority of historic records were destroyed following the Supreme Leader's assumption of power. However, there is enough evidence to trace some of the beginnings of Sirian society. The Sirians were originally a peaceful people flourishing in the lush environment of their world. Sirian society was divided into tribal elements, with certain tribes responsible for cultivating the planet's land and growing crops to feed the entire world. These tribes subsequently pursued science and invention, advancing the technology of Sirius IV. But at the same time, the jungle-dwelling tribes began to segregate themselves, rejecting science and instead choosing Spartan lives of fitness, combat prowess, and self-sufficiency. Eventually the planet's tribes combined in two main groups. The House of Raman included of the military leaders, while the House of Xon consisted of the scientific peoples. The House of Raman moved out of the jungles and soon gained power and influence and subsequently labeled the House of Xon a "renegade house," calling for the execution or exile of its members. A bloody civil war ensued, but the House of Raman was eventually victorious. The Sirian military became the dominant class in Sirian society. With the planet conquered, the military cast its gaze out into the vastness of space. Although the Sirians possessed the beginnings of an advanced civilization and the rudiments of space travel, they still lacked the knowledge for interstellar voyages. So when the more advanced K'zzizk (pronounced sic) made first contact, the Sirians eagerly joined their federation of allied worlds. Sirians served aboard K'zzizk starships, quickly learning the new technologies and biding their time... At the right moment, the Sirians made their strategic rebellion. Taking control of a K'zzizk task force, they attacked the K'zzizk home world, demanding that the K'zzizk turn over all their space freighters and bases. The K'zzizk were unprepared for war and capitulated, but their allies did not. For almost a year a military balance existed while the Sirians' smaller but more advanced fleet fought the Oolot and Veern, whose strength lay in their sheer numbers. It was then that a charismatic military officer, known simply as "the Leader" turned the tide of battle for the Sirians. Massive suicide missions were conducted against the Oolot and Veern home systems, and they petitioned for peace. The Sirians claimed victory. The Leader and his companions then took control of Sirius IV itself by assassinating top-ranking officials and assuming control of the military, government, and the entire planet. Although the Sirian public protested, they were too war-weary to put up heavy resistance to the Supreme Leader's new order. The Leader then focused the industrial complex of Sirius IV to become a vast war machine. Using slave labor from conquered worlds and raw materials from the K'zzizk protectorates the Leader amassed a staggering war fleet of mother ships and other space vessels. Then the real bloodshed began, as the Sirian military planted its flag on planet after planet, star system after star system. Whole worlds were devastated and depopulated as the Leader's thirst for power grew in proportion to his victories. Meanwhile, Sirius IV suffered from severe food shortages, attacks from vengeful enemies, and a war that drafted one quarter of its population to serve and die on alien worlds. Finally, a dramatic turn for the worse occurred that would shake the foundation of Sirian life and prompt a daring mission: A K'zzizk nationalist group managed to regain control of one of its space freighters and smuggle an anti-matter device aboard. The ship managed to evade the defensive perimeter and battle satellites of Sirius IV, and the bomb was delivered to its target. The catastrophic explosion ripped through one third of Sirius IV's surface, killing millions and destroying the entire military complex located on the far side of the planet. The Leader retaliated instantly, ordering the K'zzizk home world razed and her people killed. The K'zzizk perished, but they had taken their revenge. The Sirian public revolted, demanding an end to the Leader's expansionism. Instead, the Leader made them a promise. He had located a new home for the Sirian people . one much like their own but infinitely richer. He would secure this new world for them, he vowed, or relinquish his power. The populace agreed grudgingly, and a fleet of fifty mother ships departed to conquer a shiny, water planet in the Sol system. Go Back Category:Visitors Category:History Category:News-Files Category:Theme